freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon
Dragons are a highly advanced alien race that have settled on Avalice long before the events of Freedom Planet. Appearance The Dragons in Freedom Planet are based on the Dragons from East-Aisan Mythology, looking like the commonly depicted snake-like Dragons with four legs, horns on their heads and mustache-like whiskers. However, sometime before they were stranded on Avalice, they became anthropomorphic and smaller in height, but still slightly taller than the average Avalician and retaining the long tails, whiskers and horns. Attributes The Dragons not only pocess high physical power and intelligence, but also stated to be faster than the average Avalician. Due to their chimera-like nature, they are capable of mix-breeding with other species, allowing them to inherit various animal traits. For example, Water Dragons have fish-like traits, such as fins that allow them to breathe underwater and swim more efficiently. Due to the century-long breeding with the Avalicians, the present day Dragons have lost many of the visual traits the Ancient Dragons had, while still retaining the horns, whiskers and/or claws. Genetic defects at birth have also occurred - for instance, Lilac's fin ears are undeveloped, leaving her mostly deaf and in need of hearing aids. She is also incapable of breathing underwater, though she is still able to swim and hold her breath for an extended period of time (longer than Carol & Milla). Earth Dragons Earth Dragons are shown to have brown bodies and golden horns. They have little variation in appearance. Known Earth Dragons , an Earth Dragon.]] Pure-Blood * Royal Magister * Dragon Scientist * Cordelia , a hybrid Earth Dragon.]] Half-Blood * Askal (Half-Aspin) Water Dragons Water Dragons are based on fish. Their ears resemble fish fins. Lilac is the only remaining Water Dragon in the present day, aside from Merga. Known Water Dragons , a Water Dragon.]] Pure-Blood * Merga (Bioengineered) , a hybrid Water Dragon.]] Half-Blood * Sash Lilac (Half-Unknown Avalician, presumably a mammal) History Pre-Freedom Planet At first, the Dragon were not always native to Avalice. A long time ago, long before the events of Freedom Planet, their starship crash landed on the planet and they spent countless years trying to find a way back to their homeworld, but to no avail. Ultimately, the Dragons decided to use their technology to help the Avalicians survive and prosper by condensing the last of their energy reserves into the Kingdom Stone for the Planet to use. Until their near end, the Dragons continued to live on Avalice, settling in a region now known as Pangu Lagoon and mix-breeding with the native Avalicians. Freedom Planet These event has become legends and are common knowledge to the present day Avalicians. During the events of Freedom Planet, Lilac explains to Torque that a long time age, Dragon came to Avalice and mixed with their ancestors, and Carol stating that their were also huge Dragons like the ones seen in movies. Mayor Zao also has a version of the legend, being about a "large Dragon soaring across the sky in a ball of fire". Captivated by it's power and beauty, the ancestors decided to build Three Kingdoms in it's honor: Shang Tu, Shang Mu & Shuigang. Afterwards, the Dragon transformed into the Kingdom Stone. Later on, Lilac was exploring the caves of Pangu Lagoon in search of clue to defeat Lord Brevon and his army. In her search, she encounters a Robotic AI called Pangu, who attacked her in the form of a holographic Dragon. After the fight, she shows Lilac a pre-recorded message from a Dragon Scientist. In the message, it is revealed that the Dragons respected the wishes of the Avalicians and allowed their influence to pass into legend. Knowing their will come a time when the truth must be told, the Scientist programmed Pangu with the message, for the future descendants of Avalice to see. Category:Aliens